Vampires Can't Get Pregnant, Can They?
by LukePoiz
Summary: Simon starts to feel nauseous in the mornings, day after day, and some chat with Clary later, plus a few drugstore tests in between, everything makes sense now. Follow Simon and Raphael through out an event that is bound to change their lives.
1. Of Nausea and Bad Mornings

Simon's wolds spun around him. I never seemed to stop.

Some days were better than others, but lately, he was barely able to make to the bathroom, before giving back whatever he had inside of him. He tried everything to make it stop without success.

His throat was sore for hours, and he hated the feeling of puking, which only led to him become moodier during the mornings.

Simon just wanted it to _stop_; he wasn't asking for _that_ _much_.

That particular day, while looking at himself in the mirror, Lewis, thoughtfully considered, that there was something wrong with him.


	2. Of Worried Vampires

Muffled groans woke up Raphael, way too early for his liking. Those noises originated from the small bathroom inside _ his and Simon's _ room.

_ 'Again?' _crossed the clan's leader's mind.

Raphael approached the door and slowly opened it. Unsurprisingly, considering the past days, Simon was there, in front of the toilet.

Santiago knelled next to his lover, silently rubbing circles on the other vampire's back in an attempt to get him relaxed. ** _ "I know you hate hospitals, but would you, at least, let our doctor examine you?" _ ** softly said Raphael when they were back in the bed.

Simon only sighed, defeated.


	3. Of Best Friends and Advice

** _ "I just want it to stop, Clary," _ ** Simon said, defeated.

** _ "Days are all awful if they always start awful." _**He continued, expectantly looking a the redhead next to him. **_"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could help you with something," _**worriedly replied Fairchild.

Simon only limited himself to sigh, still replying Clary's words with a fond smile. A gesture quickly mirrored.

Both of them fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the scenery in front of them.

Suddenly Clary requested Simon's attention's one more time. A mischievous grin, replacing the sorrowful expression from before.

** _ "Hey, Simon? Are you pregnant?" _ **


	4. Of Best Friends and Advice Pt II

Simon laughed his lungs out for a moment but became worried about how Clary, while finding the situation funny, was dead serious about it.

**_"Males can't get pregnant, Clary, don't be silly,"_** Simon finally replied, a little confused to nonetheless.

**_"You are by no means a 'regular' man anymore, Simon,"_** Clary had a point.

**_"Yeah, but that doesn't make any sense..."_**

**_"I assume you and Raphael used protection while... you know..." _**Simon was perplexed, somewhat anxious, but it was all coming together.

**_"No, we never did."_** Simon shyly said.

**_ "I may have some news for you in that case, Simon."_**


	5. Of Strong Smells and Powerful Noses

** _ "He's here," _ ** Simon almost immediately noted.

As time went by, he was able to sense him. However, some days, each month, it was different.

Simon could felt his usually cold body catching fire whenever Raphael smelled like that. It was hard to put into words, as it still was the signature Raphael's scent.

Still, there was something else in the air those days.

His boyfriend felt sweeter, spicier.

It was a little worrying how much it affected him. Because it did, a lot.

Sex with Raphael was always great, but whenever that time of the month came, it became amazing.


	6. Of Late At Night Internet Searches

Simon honestly lost count of how many articles he had read about pregnancy and its signs, plus the many forum posts of persons recounting their stories and their processes of finding out.

Everything just felt notably similar to what he was experiencing. How awful his mornings were, his curiously high sexual drive, and those red spots he found in the pillows the other day.

It all made sense now.

Simon put to the side his laptop and called it a day. He had enough to process for hours.

In the silence of his room, Simon just stood still there thinking.


	7. Of Drugstore Tests and Scary Revelations

** _ "Hello, how I may be of your assistance?" _ ** Nicely asked Simon, the girl in the counter, Lydia, for what her nametag showed.

** _ "Hi. Um, I'm looking for pregnancy tests, the most accurate you have in stock." _ ** Simon asked, surprisingly calm. Her smile was very soothing, and he appreciated that at the moment.

** _ "I'll be back in a moment." _ **Said the dressed in white girl and true to her word, she was giving Simon's two boxes in less than a minute.

** _ "They're expensive but work like a charm." _ **

Simon paid, and 'Good luck!' was the last thing he heard going out.


	8. Of Strong Smells and Powerful Noses II

Even before Raphael opened the door, Simon knew that today was one of those days. Now with his back pressed against the hardwood, he had his confirmation.

_ The smell never lies. _

Raphael's eyes were darker, nearly entirely black, like the hunter's gaze over a prey about to be chased, and that loot was no other than Simon.

Hands roamed freely throughout the other's body, trying the grab anything at their disposal, in a desperate search for anchorage.

** _ "I'm not complaining, but what has gotten into you, Si?" _ ** Santiago asked when their _ night _was over.

** _ "I wish I knew," _ ** whispered Simon.


	9. Of Drugstore Tests and Revelations II

First thing in the morning and after double-checking Raphael wasn't going to wake up, Simon found himself inside the bathroom, awfully silent.

A part of himself felt stupid as he collected his urine to perform the test. _ Everyone said vampires could not procreate. _

He blamed Clary for putting ideas into his head that won't let him sleep.

Carefully, Simon placed the testing device over the sink and used the dropper to insert the sample on it, as instructed.

He was meant to wait three minutes, he took another look at the clock on his phone and wished for the best.


	10. Of Strong Smells and Powerful Noses III

Raphael thrusts into Simon with a brutal force and a similar pace.

Time wasn't a thing when they were together; they could have probably been at it for hours. _ Been a vampire had its perks. _

** _ "Raph- I can't- I'll-" _ ** Tried Simon with no avail.

Santiago chose that moment to bite into the other's neck. Exactly where he had first bit him. That was just too much for Simon.

White streaks of liquid decorated the sheets, as Raphael's seed, painted Lewis' insides.

A bright red trail now went down from Simon's neck, starting where Raphael's fangs were a few moments before.


	11. Of Drugstore Tests and Revelations III

Simon stood still, his eyes closed.

The three and a half minutes timer he programmed was meant to go off any second now, if his calculations were accurate.

As soon as it started to ring, Simon quickly turned it off, just in case it would wake Raphael up, the last thing he wanted at the moment.

Once the alarm issue had been taken care of, Lewis regarded the test next to his phone once again.

_ Two lines. _

There were two bright red lines on it. It was a positive result without any doubt.

Simon's heart _ almost _ started to beat again.


	12. Of Worried Vampires Pt II

They took out his blood to have it examined.

Next to him, the whole time was Raphael, clearly worried for him. Simon could tell, the tough guy facade; that didn't feel anything completely broken momentarily.

Even in a situation like this one, Lewis couldn't help the warm feeling the bloomed inside of him at that sight. It was endearing.

The doctor returned after what felt like hours, a brunette, that Simon hasn't seen before even though she felt familiar.

She made Raphael leave the room, which he wasn't happy about, before addressing Simon.

** _ "Simon, I need to ask you something." _ **


	13. Of Worried Vampires Pt III

As casually as the situation allowed, Maia, Simon finally recognized, asked: ** _ "Do you and Raphael use protection while having intercourse?" _ **

** _ "We never thought it was necessary," _ ** sheepishly replied Simon, embarrassed by sharing that part of his life.

** _ "I figured out so," _ ** said the brunette before handing Simon a envelope with his name printed outside.

Before he was able to ask what it was, Maia spoke again: ** _ "You have to do this on your terms, don't worry about Raphael, I won't let him know." _ **

Barely over a whisper, a weak_ 'Congratulations' _was said, and then he was alone in the room.


	14. Of Worried Vampires Pt IV

_ Pregnancy Test: _ ** _ POSITIVE _ **

Simon read over and over the upper-cased word, to say he was in complete shock, was an understatement.

Lewis firmly shut his eyes in a vain attempt to wake up from this fantasy.

However, when he opened his eyes again, the result still was on his hands.

He thanked Maia for taking Raphael out of there, he needed some time alone to process this. Nothing could have prepared Simon for the news.

He was going to be a father. He and Raphael were going to have a child.

Everything he was feeling at the moment overwhelmed him.


	15. Of Best Friends and Advice Pt III

** _ "Positive?" _ ** Asked a pretty surprised redhead. Simon nodded before adding; **_"Maia had my blood tested, there's no doubt anymore." _ **

Clary tightly hugged her best friend, while maybe a tear or two were shed.

** _ "I'm so happy for Si!" _ **

** _ "Thanks, Clary. I appreciate it." _ **Said Simon, finding comfort in the Shadowhunter's embrace.

After a bit, she realized that Simon was evading something in particular;** _ "Simon? How did Raphael take the news?" _ **

Silence. Painfully long silence. Worry was now evident on Fairchild's face.

** _ "He doesn't know yet, Clary." _ **

_ 'Why would Simon not tell him?' _was the only thing in the redhead's mind.


	16. Of Best Friends and Advice Pt IV

** _ "Why haven't you tell him, Simon?" _ ** Clary asked, clearly confused by the other's behavior.

** _ "We never considered having a child, Clary. What if he doesn't want one?" _ ** A defeated Simon finally replied, after some consideration. Fairchild's arms were around him, the moment he started talking.

** _ "You know, Raphael would never leave your side, he loves you." _ **The redhead asserted.

** _ "I know that, or at least a part of me does." _ **

** _ "You should tell him. Don't take away that chance from him." _ **Clarissa reassured him.

** _ "I don't even know how, Clary," _ ** Lewis finally said.

If Simon could, he would be crying.


	17. Of Worried Vampires Pt V

Raphael almost felt hurt, at the lack of communication, he was positive about them being over that 'hiding things' part of their relationship. He finally snapped.

** _ "Simon, will you ever tell me what's wrong with you?" _ **Harshly said Santiago, unintentionally.

** _ "Yes, just give me some time." _ **

Raphael was taken back at the honest reply. He wasn't expecting that, at all.

After the initial shock of been caught off guard, Santiago sweetly added, **_"Hey, just know, I'm here for you, and I'll always be." _ **

** _ "Thanks, I appreciate it." _ **

** _ "Don't even mention it,"_** Raphael said, ghosting a tender kiss over Simon's forehead.


	18. Of Finding Words and Serious Talks

**_"I tried so hard to find a way to tell you this, Raphael."_**

If Santiago needed air, he would be holding his breath by now. Tragic scenarios were running wild through his head.

**_"However, I simply didn't know how to do it, so I'll just show you."_**

Simon handed a piece of paper to Raphael, avoiding any visual contact; the older vampire took the offered letter, almost swearing his heart was beating again.

Raphael inspected the paper with Simon's name on the front, before unfolding it.

He carefully read the test results in complete silence.

**_"Simon? Are you serious?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

* * *

_willsonny_ hope you liked it!


	19. Of Finding Words and Serious Talks Pt II

Raphael read the paper, again and again, emotions rapidly going through him,

** _ "Simon, look at me." _ **

No response nor action was received.

** _ "Please, mi amor." _ **

At the endearing name, Simon finally looked at the other. He could swear a glistening tear was going down Raphael's cheek.

** _ "I'm happy, Simon, so happy, I'm afraid I'll wake up from this beautiful dream." _ **

Santiago's arms tightly embraced the other, and so did Simon's.

Sometimes, actions meant more than words, and they both agreed this was one of those times.

_ Time? Never an issue for them. However, that day, the clock stopped for both. _


	20. Of S-x, Gender and Other Things

Raphael's hands lightly caressed Simon's belly, adoration clearly showing in the older's gaze.

** _ "Would you prefer a girl or a boy, Raph?" _ ** Simon softly spoke, making Santiago froze at the spot. He never considered that.

Raphael, was just thrilled to have a child of his own, so happy, that in fact, he never thought about details like those.

** _ "Honestly, I have never thought about it, Si," _ ** thoughtfully replied Santiago. ** _ "I think I would prefer a girl," _ ** he later added, after some consideration.

** _ "A girl?" _ ** Simon repeated more for himself than anything else. ** _ "I could roll with that." _ ** He finally added.


	21. Of S-x, Gender and Other Things Pt II

** _ "Simon, are you ready? This gel I'll be applying is inoffensive, yet it may feel notably hot," _ ** Maia said after Simon was flat over the bed.

Simon merely nodded at her, whatever that gel was, almost burnt his skin.

Raphael was next to him, holding his hand a little tighter than needed, visibly excited.

They were expectantly looking at the screen, of which Simon nor Raphael could make anything about, on the other hand, Maia was fondly smiling at the black and white monitor.

** _ "Congratulations, a beautiful lady is coming your way," _ ** and Raphael's hold on Simon's hand just tightened.


	22. Of Names and Surnames Fights

** _ "She's in my belly! She should bare my last name first!" _ **Simon asserted, his arms crossed over his chest.

** _ "I have been taking care of both of you all these months!" _ **Raphael said, arms equally crossed.

** _ "That's beyond the point, Raph." _ **

** _ "Elaine Santiago Lewis." _ ** Raphael softly said. ** _ "Just listen to it, it's like music to my ears." _ **He added later on.

** _ "Elaine?" _ ** Simon asked, finally aware of the name.

** _ "Shining ray of sun, it reminds me of you. What do you think?" _ **

Lewis remained silent for a moment, under the expecting gaze of Santiago, ** _ "I love it," _ ** he finally said.


	23. Of Growing Bellies and Small Kicks

Simon felt bloated, and moving was becoming a hurdle. Regardless of that, he was grateful for not having it as hard as he heard others in his state had it.

Simon's hands carefully caressed his tummy, a habit he was fond of now.

He nearly jumped out of bed at the feeling. Almost undetectable, still, Simon was able to feel her kicking, inside of him.

Lewis felt it one more time, that unmistakable itch in his eyes, that came back whenever he would have cried if he still was human.

_ Life _ was growing within him.

He still couldn't believe it.


	24. Of Growing Bellies and Small Kicks Pt II

The remote he was using now laid on the floor in front of him. Raphael was already next to him, picking it up, the second it touched the floor tiles.

** _ "Here. Don't overexert yourself." _ ** A smiling Raphael said to Simon.

They already had this conversation before.

** _ "What did I tell you about not letting me do anything?" _ ** Simon snapped, faking fury.

** _ "I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt." _ **

** _ "Raphael, I'm not made out of crystal." _ **

** _ "I just want to be useful," _ **Santiago said, apologetically.

Simon audibly groaned, wishing he could get mad at Raphael for real.


	25. Of Open Arms and Happy Tears

Simon could not remember most of it.

A white room, some doctors he didn't know around him, and Maia making sure everything surrounding him was going according to plan, were some of the highlights.

Raphael was by his side, professing his love for him, assuring him that everything would be alright. Simon was very grateful for it because he was about to lose his cool soon.

Then, darkness. An ear-piercing silence followed suit. High pitched crying sometime later.

** _ "She's here!" _ **

A moment later, Simon was holding the most beautiful baby in the world.

Right there, Simon met happiness once again.


	26. Of Open Arms and Happy Tears Pt II

He would wake up anytime soon.

_ "We don't deserve any of this, it will cease soon," _ ran again and again, through Raphael's mind, as he saw Elaine come to this world.

Then, Simon took her for the first time, and the dream just kept going.

His brain malfunctioned a time or two during the whole day, but now that Maia was coming his way, with Elaine on her arms, it stopped working for good.

** _ "This is real." _ **

Santiago almost whispered as his arms were the ones around her.

** _ "Welcome," _ ** was all Raphael could say out loud before handing her back.


	27. Of Coming Home and Unexpected Visitors

Simon was ready to go home, a mere few hours after the delivery, the vampire was almost fully recovered.

Maia requested a few blood samples from Simon to run some research on them, which he happily provided. Pretty soon after that, the three of them were back to the Dumort.

Usually, there were no new ** _ guests_**, so newcomers tend to be hugely received, especially if they were children of a vampire, let alone two of them.

As such, the usually gloomy place became vibrant with excitement.

There was a lot to celebrate, and both Simon and Raphael couldn't agree more.


	28. Of Coming Home n Unexpected Visitors II

As soon as the news of Elaine's birth was out, one by one, Downworlders, Nephilims and Mundanes alike came from afar to the Dumort, on a mission to meet, what could only be named a miracle.

Elaine was yet to say her first word, and already had a contest behind her godparent (and godmother) title and more gifts and toys that any child could enjoy on any lifetime.

Looking back at it, some of their friends were curious, some were shocked, others were excited, but if there was something prevalent, it was that they all shared Simon and Raphael's happiness.


	29. Of Open Arms and Happy Tears Pt III

** _ "You're the sunlight in my life. You're what shines on me no matter what..." _ **

Simon's beautiful, husky voice filled the room they settled up for Elaine.

Raphael watched from afar, under the door frame, almost as if he entering the room would break the almost ethereal moment in front of him.

A blessing, there was no other answer for all of this.

No matter how hard he tried, there was no other possible explanation.

** _ "Will you ever join us?" _ **Simon spoke in Santiago's direction, as the song came to an end, in consequence, taking him out of his thoughts.

** _ "Always." _ **


	30. Of Celebration and Congratulations - End

Loud music, unintelligible chatter, and laughs filled Magnus' loft, as neutral of a location, they both were able to agree on, plus Bane was euphoric by being able to host Elaine's birthday party.

As long-living as they were, birthdays weren't something many vampires even cared to remember, but Simon was tenacious on giving their daughter the most normal life he could.

Santiago couldn't do much other than agreeing to his mate's request.

Seeing Elaine on Simon's arms, as the crowd sang the happy birthday song, Raphael couldn't be happier with his decision.

Raphael couldn't be happier than this, at all.


	31. Of Dreams Come True - Epilogue by Raph

_I had dreams, like everyone else._

_I also wished for fantasy to become my reality._

_I made my fair amount of long shots and missed most of them._

_However, I hit the center of the blank, on the most important one._

_I have been lucky all my life._

_I have had things I didn't deserve, the most precious gems, given to someone unworthy of them._

_Heavens, even if I didn't belong there, were too good to me._

_And as I see you smile and laugh, as you hold her in your arms,_

_I won at life because **I got you.**_


	32. Of Dreams Come True - Epi by Si - Final

I'm not used to be getting good things.

I was never the first choice.

I never was the go-to person.

That was my life until you came by.

**You.** The one who cherished more than anything.

I was never a possibility for you, not even something to consider.

For you, when it came to me, it always was clear.

I became the answer after been always the question.

For you, I wasn't first. When it came to you, I was _only _.

** The only one.** Always. No matter what.

_ And you are and always be the only one for me too. _

_end._

* * *

_Thank you for giving this story a chance, and I really hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
